Ryu-Sama
Introduction Ryu-Sama is a member of Team Ramen and the Sworn Brother of Ramen-Dono. He is one of the founding members and is considered to be it's leader. He was the one who came up with the idea of traveling the world after he overheard a young girl talk about it as her dream. Ryu-sama is a stalwart fighter and a fearsome combatant, but he has never once defeated his Sworn Brother in straight combat. Appearance Ryu Sama wears a white jacket, yellow under shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and s black set of headphones around his neck. His hair is a shade of blue green and comes down to his lower ear. Protecting his forehead and keeping his hair in check is a red headband that contrast with his light blue eyes. His skin is a ale white and he wears a black bag with a single strap thrown across his shoulder. Personality Ryu-Sama has a very introverted personality. One person described him as a smoldering flame. One moment he can be cool, calm, and collective, but if a bad word reaches him he can flare up like a raging inferno. Ryu's greatest flaw is his anger. When he gets mad he gets stupid. However Ryu does well to keep his anger under control, but every once in a while it flairs up. Background Ryu-sama is the son of two missing Hidden Leaf Ninja. His conception was a accident, but his birth was intentional. His mother used him as part of her disguise to blend into the normal people. However nothing last forever. Eventually the two of them were captured by the Hidden Leaf Village and eliminated. Ryu-Sama however managed to escape due to him going out and getting ice cream with his bestfriend, Ramen-Dono. Once Ramen returned and found out what had happen to Ryu's parents he and Tyre fled to country. Ryu has spent most of his life studying the scrolls his mother and father left behind and training his body alongside Ramen. His skills in battle are a reflection of the many nights he stayed up studying field tactics. As a small boy he was determined to get strong so he can save his parents. As a young adult he is ready to test those skills. Ryu still believes that his parents are alive and are being held somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village. He wants to sneak into the village prison and search for then, but Ramen has so far blocked his path with words of wisdom. Ability Physical Abilities Ryu is a trained martial artist and fearsome Ninja. During his youth he was placed though grueling training. Ramen-dono attempted to break his spirit and set him on a different path. His method of doing so was to place Ryu though fearsome training exercises that tested his resolve and the limits of his body. The end result is that Ryu has a body that is tough as steel and moves like the wind. His abilities are equal to a Taijutsu master. Ninjutsu Divine Ink Jutsu - A powerful Jutsu that allows Ryu-sama to create ink that explodes on command. The Ink can be used to write papers, paint, or simply cover things with it. Water Spear - A jutsu that makes a spear out of water. Water Shield - A jutsu that creates a defensive wall of Water. Blood Control - A jutsu that takes control of the water in a targets blood and uses it to control the individual. The Jutsu can also be used to exploded a man's heart or cause a stroke. Rainy Day - A jutsu that summons up a Rain Storm. Water Whip - A jutsu that creates a whip of water. Water Cannon - A jutsu that compresses water into thick circular balls. The balls are then lunched outward and them exploded into a torrent of Water. Water Breathing - Jutsu that allows the user to breath under water. Water Spikier - A jutsu that shoots water up from the ground as spikes. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Water Release Category:Water Release User Category:Team Ramen